That Apple Tree on the Hill
by bathroom.concert
Summary: Kurosaki Karin is always there for Hitsugaya Toshiro, including seeing him bruised, battered, and fret, again and again, over the same thing; the same person that is his childhood friend. Karin pretends that she's fine, but a girl can only endure so much.
1. Best Friends? Are We?

**Disclaime**r: Nope. Nuh-uh. Me not own.

Huffing, Kurosaki Karin stuffed her books into her sling-bag without really paid attention to the mess she created. Lecture had ended not more than five minutes ago. Only noticing slightly that her bag was torn a bit because of her carelessness, she started to stand when a large hand clasped her right shoulder.

"Eager to leave, aren't we?"

Karin looked behind her and grinned.

"Please. This is Friday, Ggio."

The man called Ggio grinned back.

Karin met Ggio Vega at her first day in Todai. At the first glace, Karin remembered, she admitted that he was a handsome young man. Hair as dark as hers with thick, long braided tail, and startling golden eyes, it wasn't hard to see why he had a huge fan base even before the college was officially started. But as soon as he opened his mouth, what inside Karin's mind was how to shove a fist to shut his mouth up. He was so cocky Karin wondered if he and her brother would make a good team.

"You expect me to believe that overused reason?"

Karin started to walk with Ggio beside her. "What are you implying?"

"I'm implying a much more personal reason that has something to do with, oh I don't know, maybe a certain white-haired freak?"

Karin turned her head to face Ggio and she saw her friend wiggled his eyebrows. Karin frowned.

"No." _Yes_.

"Sure."

Karin glared.

"Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear…" Ggio motioned his index finger to the bench just outside the building.

There, a boy (a man, the said boy would call himself) sat with a book in his hand but his eyes were staring at nothing. He had white hair, and no, he didn't dye his hair. His face, his posture complimented his no-nonsense persona, what with that perpetual knitted eyebrows and a scowl etched on his face. His eyes were startling aqua-marine. The clearest, coldest shade of aqua-marine.

Hitsugaya Tōshirō.

"Tōshirō!" Karin waved her hand. Tōshirō only looked at her coolly.

"See ya on Monday, Karin." lightly tapped his hand on her left shoulder, Ggio then turned his body toward his car.

"Sure. See you."

When Karin drifted her sight at Tōshirō again, he was already walking towards her without a care in the world. No rush in his steps, no glance at other directions.

"Must you fraternize with that brat?" he asked flatly. Karin rolled her eyes.

"Hey, he's my best friend."

"And I'm not?"

Karin didn't answer. Not in front of him. _Best friend? No. Best friend is Ggio Vega. Best friend is Kurosaki Yuzu. You're entirely something else_.

But Tōshirō didn't seem to notice Karin's quietness. Of course he didn't. He wouldn't. All that would ever be noticed by Hitsugaya Tōshirō was only one person.

'_How could I compete with a girl like him, Ggio?'_ Karin once asked his best friend. _'She's everything that I'm not'_.

Passing a wide glass window, Karin glanced to take a look at herself. Black hair, tied on a ponytail, dull gray jeans, a maroon t-shirt, sneakers… She was a pebble compared to-

"You didn't listen to me, did you?" Tōshirō's words got her out of her stupor. Karin snapped her head.

"You asked me something?"

Tōshirō sighed. "Forget it. I'll tell you again in my car."

To many people and apparently to Tōshirō too, Kurosaki Karin was Hitsugaya Tōshirō's best friend and vice versa. They met when they were both 11 years old. But at that time, Tōshirō was already in the same grade as Karin's brother. Such a genius brat.

They were different in so many ways. Maybe in everything. Tōshirō studied at Seireitei Gakuen. That alone said something. He was in a school that was only for those who are insanely wealthy and freakingly brainy. Her brother got a full scholarship to study there so Hitsugaya Tōshirō and Kurosaki Ichigo were friends.

One day when Tōshirō came to Kurosaki house, she met him. Karin herself wasn't in a good appearance from playing soccer all day. Sweaty, smelly, dirty, and holding a soccer ball with her hand, Karin locked eyes with a clean, poise, and graceful Tōshirō.

That was a very bad first impression, Karin was sure. But Tōshirō dismissed it all and just asked, 'you play soccer?'

From that day, they met on regular basis. That way, becoming close friends was kinda inevitable. They soon not only playing soccer together, they also would visit this new café or that new bookstore. They started to tell each other's personal stories. Karin's mother's death, Tōshirō's parents' death, Karin's goals on future… everything. And that including stories about Hinamori Momo.

Hinamori Momo was Tōshirō's childhood friend. They had always attended the same school. Tōshirō would tell Karin how he and Hinamori would sit on the roof, waiting for the sunset, or eating watermelon together. He would tell Karin how he had always wanted to protect her from anything. From silly trivial thing such as walking alone in the park to a much more serious one, like heartache.

'There's this teacher. His name is Aizen Sōsuke.'

Karin got the gist.

Maybe Tōshirō had never told her the exact words, but Karin knew this Hinamori has a major crush –bordering adoration, love?- on this man.

Maybe Tōshirō had never told her the exact words, but Karin knew this Hinamori was way more than a childhood friend to him.

Maybe Tōshirō had never told her the exact words, but Karin knew. He loved this girl.

When Tōshirō (and her brother) graduated, he left Karakura for Tokyo. But that didn't make their friendship end. They regularly exchanged news to each other by using phone, e-mails, they even Skype-ed several times. And years later, Karin followed his steps to Todai.

Ukitake Jūshirō, his uncle, suggested that they should live under the same roof so 'Tōshirō-kun won't be lonely anymore'.

Her father had to not only pay her tuition, but also her twin sister's. And that, Karin knew, cost him arm and foot. If Karin lives by herself, she didn't know how her dad would fulfill his own needs back in Karakura. Being a doctor in a small clinic wasn't that glamorous, after all. With that thought, Karin agreed.

The condo was Ukitake's, so she shouldn't be worry about paying the rent. But Karin just couldn't live as a freeloader. So after Yuzu offered her to work on a theatre, she took the offer. She used the salary for buying her needs and gifts every time she visited Ukitake.

"Are you hungry?" Tōshirō asked after he sat snuggly on the driver seat and Karin on the passenger seat.

"Yeah. Where will we eat?"

"Omaeda's restaurant sounds good to you?" Tōshirō mentioned his old friend who owned a fine restaurant.

"Sure."

The journey to the aforementioned restaurant was filled with nothing but silence but then Karin remembered what Tōshirō was saying before.

"Hey, you said you would tell me something in the car. So, what's going on?"

Tōshirō didn't seem like answer her question anytime soon, so Karin only shrugged and continue looking outside the window. After what felt like hours, Tōshirō opened his mouth.

"Momo told me Aizen was willing to divorce his wife in order to be with her."

Karin bit her lower lip. There was a slight pang in her chest. _Here we go again_.

Karin turned her head. "She did? But if I'm not mistaken, it's not the first time she, or rather Aizen, said something like that."

Tōshirō snorted. "True, that. But I won't let her. She just can't see that she's hurting herself."

Once again, Karin turned her head; seeing the world flashed in a blur outside the car. _I'm hurting myself too, Tōshirō._

**A/N: And it's a wrap!**

**No, I'm just kidding. So, yeah. Am on a roll. After an IchiRuki fic, now this. Now, who's Ggio Vega? He's that boy that battled against Soi Fon. Google him. He's cute. And why must Ggio? Because I can't use Jinta. Stupid answer, I know. But I had no one in mind that fit the role. Also, it's kinda impossible not to add Hinamori Momo into the story and what Hinamori Momo would be without Aizen?**

**One thing I know for sure is that I have problems with grammar. I'm sorry for causing you headache and making your eyes hurt. If this fic is worth continuing, tell me. If it's not, well, tell me. And if you review, don't forget to tell me what things that must be fixed are. Is it the OOCness? Or the lack of description? Anything. Criticism would be highly appreciated.**


	2. A Numbing Heart

**Disclaimer:** I own Bleach. Well, it's to be expected since I married to Kubo Ti—BWUEEEEENGG! *is ran over by bus*

**Chapter 2: A Numbing Heart**

Sitting here, with Tōshirō's friends from his years at Seireitei Gakuen, Karin couldn't help but feel out of place. Having Kurosaki as her surname didn't help. So what if she was a Kurosaki? The only Kurosaki they knew was the one with outrageous orange hair. Well, actually since five years ago there was one turn-into-Kurosaki with amethyst eyes and two years after, one with orange hair and amethyst eyes but that was beside the point. Sure, they were nice and even laughed at her jokes without feeling obligated to do so, but still.

Karin scoffed. Who was she kidding? No, the reason why she felt uncomfortable was that they were asking Tōshirō about Hinamori Momo.

"Ah, so you guys are still in touch, I assumed?" the one with a perverted tattoo on his face asked.

Tōshirō grunted. A 'yes', in Karin's dictionary.

"I met her at Unohana Sensei's Ikebana Club, last week." Omaeda put his pudgy index finger on his folded chin.

"Ikebana?"

"I escorted my sister you doofus."

Karin blocked everything that was transpired around her. The man with tattoos apparently paid a visit to Omaeda's restaurant to 'see if there are some free foods for old friends'. And then there was this man with blonde hair. His face was partially blocked by long, wide bangs and his face always looked so… gloomy.

Karin noticed that he didn't participate in the conversations. Was it just her, or did the blonde man only stay quiet when the topic of Hinamori Momo was brought up?

"Oi, Little Kurosaki! Are 'ya fine there?" the tattooed man suddenly asked. Now all eyes were on her.

"Uhm-yeah, I'm fine. It's just that…" Karin eyes flew at her watch, "I have to be home soon."

Tōshirō lifted one eyebrow.

"Gotta go to work, Tōshirō." Karin answered his silent question.

"You still have another two hours."

Karin rolled her eyes. It wasn't like Tōshirō wanted her to be by his side constantly, was it? "Yes, but I still have to clean around, take a shower, and those troublesome activities before I start my shift." Karin started to stand up.

"I'll come with you, then." Tōshirō made the same move.

"No need to. Yuzu's waiting for me. See you, Tōshirō. See you, guys." with a wave of her hand, Karin dashed off.

Out of the Omaeda's restaurant, Karin could not help but noticed the weather. Tokyo was exceptionally cool and windy today, Karin mused while hugging her waist with her arms.

Actually this was rather unusual. Karin had always returned to the apartment with Tōshirō. Whatever the activities and work Tōshirō was doing, he always made time to pick up Karin and then go home together. Also if Karin would go to work, Tōshirō had always escorted.

But this time was a little different. Yuzu would accompany her to the apartment and go to work together. They agreed to meet at that one particular bench outside an Ice Cream parlor. Ggio's favourite, Karin noted absentmindedly.

"Karin-chan!"

Karin snapped up her head and saw Yuzu waving her hand and her light brown hair billowed prettily. She was wearing a peach-coloured cashmere coat, birthday gift from Rukia-nee. Karin had one, too, only the colour was beige. Karin smiled.

"Sorry, I'm late."

"It's alright. Karin-chan must've been with Hitsugaya-san, ne? I understand." Yuzu winked. Karin scoffed. Yuzu had always been like that since the two became friends. She didn't seem like taking one variable named Hinamori into consideration, saying 'childhood friends are always like that'. Every time Tōshirō came to Kurosaki House, she always squealed.

"_Will they married when they're older, Onii-chan?"_

_Ichigo could only glare at Tōshirō._

"The weather aren't very nice, Karin-chan. Why didn't you wear your coat?" Yuzu frowned slightly, noticing that her twin's face was flushed from the cold.

Karin just shrugged it off. "That's fine. Come on, Yuzu. I still have a lot to do."

-00o00-

"Aah… I always like it here in your condo, Karin-chan!" Yuzu opened her arms wide then slumped herself on the couch. The couch was placed on living room, right beside a wide window which had a view of the never-ending beat that was Tokyo. Karin and Tōshirō's condo was in 25th floor so when the nights came, the view was beautiful.

"It's not my condo, Yuzu." Karin shouted from inside her room.

"But you live here." Yuzu retorted.

"Still. Can't say this condo's mine."

After minutes of silence, Karin began to wonder what Yuzu was doing. And when she opened her door, she saw Yuzu was holding a framed picture. Karin walked slowly to take a look which photograph Yuzu was staring at.

"I love your expression in here, Karin-chan…" Yuzu smiled softly.

Karin felt her chest tugged. She was staring at herself and Tōshirō, sitting under an apple tree. Karin remembered it was noon when the photo was taken. Tōshirō was sitting with one his knee up to his chest. His eyes were closed, hid his eerie aqua-marine irises from the world. His face seemed so peaceful. Next to him, sitting very closely was Karin with a wide-rimmed hat on her head. Very out of character of her, Karin knew. But the weather, the place, the ambiance… every thing was so perfect and fitting.

The photo itself was unintentional, taken by a mere stranger.

Karin smiled wistfully.

"_Oi, what are you doing?"_

_The stranger rubbed the base of his neck. "Ehehe… I'm sorry, Miss. But I can't help myself. You two looked so serene and so… close. And with the sky and falling leaves, it was too beautiful to be ignored."_

"_That's creepy, taking someone's picture like that." Karin frowned._

"_Aah, I know. I was planning to give this to you, Miss. It's a good thing I used Polaroid." the stranger flicked something in front of Karin's nose and gave it to her. "See? You and your boyfriend looked so good together."_

_Despite herself, Karin blushed. "He's not my boyfriend…" she said grumpily._

"I want to come to this place."

"I'll take you there one day." Karin nodded.

Yuzu put the picture back on the medieval-style drawer. Now she was looking intently at her twin sister. "Is that okay? I thought the hill was a special place for Karin-chan and Hitsugaya-san."

Karin quieted. Yes. Actually, it was -or Karin wanted to believe that it was. The first time Tōshirō showed her that hill was when they were seventeen or to be precise, the day when Karin turned seventeen.

Its location was about three hours from Karakura Town. Half an hour before the site, the road would begin to narrow and winding, with the sides of the road covered by trees so tall they almost blocked the sunlight. And then the hill would finally be seen.

On the hill was a tall, big, apple tree. The weird thing was there were no other apple trees around it. The tree itself was no longer bear fruit, but the lush leaves made Karin, or anyone for that matter, sit comfortably underneath.

Ever since, Karin often came there, especially when she was sad or thinking about something. Sometimes she would come with Tōshirō, sometimes alone.

"Karin-chan, you're daydreaming." Yuzu peered at her twin and waved her hand slowly in front of Karin's face.

"Sorry, Yuzu."

Silence.

"Karin-chan, why don't you tell Hitsugaya-san?" Yuzu asked carefully.

Karin frowned. "Tell him what?"

"That you love him. Always have and maybe always will."

Karin shook her head sadly. "I can't. I can't and I won't. I'm a girl, Yuzu. Most girls can't handle rejection well."

Yuzu pouted slightly. "How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not sure. I _know_."

Having said this, Karin turned his body to continue her cleaning around ritual. Yuzu just looked at her twin's retreating back with sad eyes. Yuzu could feel the sadness. How could she not? They were twins, always together since babies, and she witnessed her other half grew up with her feelings for the white-haired genius matured.

Yuzu knew Karin liked Tōshirō since they were still in Karakura, when they always spent numerous afternoons playing soccer and sit by the river until sunset, covered in mud and drenched in sweat, only knowing that her heart beats faster than usual when Tōshirō was near, but laughed –and blushed, nonetheless, at the concept of falling in love.

Karin, as the rest of Kurosaki had always thought that it was the usual puppy love that soon would disappear. In fact, the thought seemed far-fetched. If anything, Karin's feeling for Tōshirō had become stronger and no longer fit the description of 'puppy love'.

"Oi, Yuzu."

Yuzu blinked and averted her gaze only to find that her twin sister now was ready to go to work.

"Aa. Let's go."

-00o00-

The walk to subway station was rather uneventful, not that Karin wanted the otherwise. They chatted, of course. About Yuzu's roommate who was apparently had a crush on Jinta while Yuzu remained as oblivious as ever, about her seemingly never-ending regret that they studied in different colleges, causing the sisters not being able to live under the same roof ("but I'm glad Karin-chan is taken care by Hitsugaya-san"), about little Kurosaki Makoto and his parents ("don't you know that they will visit Tokyo?"), and about how this certain recipe intrigued her.

"How's Ggio-kun doing?" Yuzu asked.

"He's fine, I guess."

"Tell him I said 'hi'"

Karin nodded. Ggio and Yuzu had met several times before. Seeing their clashing personality, you'd think that the two would act as if the other party was alien or some sort. But against Karin's better judgment, Ggio actually behaved and turned into this sweet strange boy who didn't raise his tone even once. Yuzu had always has this effect on people, Karin supposed. That was Kurosaki Yuzu for you.

Karin herself didn't have much to tell. Only that she met two Tōshirō's friends who were 'actually handsome but kinda weird'. But Karin didn't go as far as to tell Yuzu about the one with blonde hair and his strange reaction towards Hinamori-related discussions.

"I guess it can't be helped, then. Ichi-nii's friends are all weirdoes."

Yuzu giggled. "But I like Onii-chan's friends. They aren't weirdoes, Karin-chan. They are just… interesting."

And that was when Karin noticed it.

It was a park Karin regularly passed by. Just your average, common park where kids play with their Moms watched over them. Usually Karin never spared as much of a second glance at that park, because really, there was nothing grand about it. The location itself was pretty accessible, in an avenue wheresurprisingly, rarely anyone ever drove by. Karin took this street as a shortcut on almost daily basis.

All in all, it was a park that designed for the neighborhood.

So it wasn't unusual to see kids running around, playing soccer, playing tag or just plain sit and watch. But when Karin saw this one particular kid around 4 years old or so clad in beige short and soft yellow jumper ran with a ball bouncing wildly in front of him, Karin instantly felt like something bad was going to happen.

Two pudgy arms reached out as if to catch the ball which actually all but out of his reach. Karin turned her head to look at her twin, but Yuzu was in her own world, maybe pondering why this recipe seemed so difficult and why she couldn't do it right.

Karin didn't have time to curse the kid's Mom who should've watched his son but nowhere to be seen when in her peripheral vision Karin saw a car turned sharply and proceed to speeding with speed only allowed in highways and at the same time, the kid had stepped his little wobbly feet on the street.

Speeding car? Why today of all day and why here of all places?

"Hey, watch out! Hey, stop!" Karin flailed her arm panicky and cursed loudly when the boy ignored, or didn't hear, her. By reflect, Karin started to running with her arm still reaching out for the kid.

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu all but shouted, not quite grasp what was going on but she ran confusedly behind Karin, anyway.

In no time Karin took the kid's tiny hand in her way bigger one and pulled him with her back faced the coming car.

The kid was sent flying but quickly caught by Yuzu. Karin had only a millisecond to launch her relieved smile.

Yuzu's shriek, calling out her name with horror and desperation was all Karin heard before darkness engulfed her in silence.

-00o00-

At first, Karin couldn't feel anything, couldn't see anything. But after seconds passed, her senses awaken.

Girl's sobs, hands grasped hers as if afraid to let go, hushed whispers mixed with low-toned curses. And the most noticeable one was the smell.

'_Hospital? So I'm still alive, after all.'_

Karin opened her eyes. The slate gray-almost-onyx eyes of her didn't take much time to adjust the light. Karin took a look at her surrounding. In her right side was Yuzu and in the left was… Ggio?

"Yuzu?" Karin called out softly. Yuzu snapped her head so fast Karin thought it emanated a soft crack sound.

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu cried and wrapped her arms around her still tender shoulders, but Karin didn't show any sign of pain. Well, she tried not to.

"Be careful, Yuzu. I bet she's still sore." Ggio smirked but Karin could see the worry in his golden eyes.

Yuzu finally let go of her but the tears still flowed freely down her red cheeks. "I-I was so af-afraid… K-Karin-ch-chan." she tried to speak in between her loud sobs. "D-don't scare… scare me like th-that again, o-okay?"

Karin smiled softly, patted her hand. "Okay. So, the kid?"

"He was fine." Ggio quipped. "And of course his Mom had a very pleasant chat with me."

Karin glared. "What did you say?" she eyed him warily. This couldn't be good. With Ggio's tongue, nothing could.

"That if she couldn't take care of her child then she wasn't ready to have one, therefore she shouldn't have reproduced." Ggio scoffed; as if what he just explained was the most normal advice a person ever gave in human's history.

Which of course, wasn't.

"You're idiot, Ggio!" she spat. "But thank you for coming."

Ggio smiled. "Whatever. Yuzu called me. Did you think I'd miss the opportunity to see you like this?"

Karin smiled back. "Yeah, yeah. Now tell me what's happening to me. Do I have any fractures? Concussion?"

Karin saw Yuzu started to cry again.

"You're a kickass, Karin." Ggio ruffled her hair. "I don't understand how you managed to be, well, can't say that you're all good and dandy but mostly fine. You must've noticed -" Ggio saw Karin's expression "-or maybe you haven't, that only your left arm wrapped in cast. That bandage on your head covers your gash and that's all."

Karin's jaw dropped. "Oh, wow. I remember the crash was quite remarkable."

Ggio smirked before his cell phone on Karin's bed vibrated. Without saying anything, Ggio grabbed his cell phone and walked away.

Karin watched his back and then turned her attention to her twin sister. "I must've made you worried sick, eh?"

Seeing her lopsided smile, Yuzu couldn't help but smile as well. "Yes, but now you're okay. And that's all that matter, Karin-chan," her eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

"Um… You hadn't told Dad and Ichi-nii, right? Yuzu?" Karin grasped her twin's arm tightly. Yuzu shook her head. "Good, and don't. I don't want them having spasm."

Karin sighed.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

Karin's brows lifted upon hearing this oh-so-polite question sprouted by none other than her best friend. Yuzu looked alarmed.

"Yeah? Really? It does sound like a very acceptable excuse to me. For fuck's sake, kiddo! This is your best friend fucking lying in bed and that's not your stupidly high-priced swan feather bed either. Not that I know you have one."

Karin peered at her twin's face but Yuzu avoided her searching gaze.

Ggio sounded like he determined to win the yelling contest. "I can't believe she considers you her best friend. What did you say? Hell yeah, you bet I will. What does she have to do, then, huh? Die? You bastard don't have a right to breath the same air as hers, you fucking snow boy!"

And with that, conversations ended. Yuzu stood up then walked towards Ggio. To Karin's eyes, they were like having a very serious conversation. After several minutes, Yuzu came back to her side without Ggio in sight.

"Where's he going?" Karin asked.

"Cafeteria. He told me he needed his coffee."

"Yuzu." Karin said quietly. "Please tell me Ggio didn't talk to Tōshirō just now."

Yuzu quieted.

"Yuzu." Karin's voice sounded stern now.

"He did, Karin-chan. I mean, that's just to be expected to tell him, right? You live with him."

Then that feeling came again: a knot inside her chest. "And what did Tōshirō say?"

Karin tried to act nonchalant but she didn't look at Yuzu's eyes. Instead, she focused her sight at the sunset outside the window. It was beautiful, but Karin find herself couldn't enjoy the beauty.

"He… He originally planned to come but Ggio-kun said that Hitsugaya-san cancelled it because when he was ready to come here, he received another news…" Yuzu's voice wavered.

"And what would that news be?" Karin asked. The pain was now starting to hurt her physically. Her eyes were hot with unshed tears. She still didn't look at Yuzu but she knew Yuzu was on the verge of tears as well. Maybe even the tears had already spilled.

"Hinamori-san called him, crying. Didn't have any idea why she was crying, though."

Sobs.

"I'm sorry, Karin-chan…" Yuzu held Karin's right hand tightly. "I'm sorry…" one drop of tears fell on Karin's hand. Then another followed.

Karin didn't speak. But as she blinked, tears flowed down her cheeks like never before.

**Next chapter:**

"_Well, you… love her, don't you?"_

"_I-I don't know…"_

**A/N: And I can guarantee, everything will run downhill from here. But remember, this is HitsuKarin fic and am not a fluffy story-fan but not quite fond of sad ending either if it's regarding my favourite pairings. Before you ask, no, there will be no Yuzu/Ggio actions. Plus, in the next chapter we'll be seeing *le gasp* almost all Gotei 13 elites! Anyway if you have questions regarding this fic, ask away. I will gladly answer them **

**As always, to those who will leave reviews, don't forget to criticize me. Tell me where did I do wrong, what I need to fix. I still have much to learn and if you guys help me to be better, that would be beyond awesome.**

***chu**


End file.
